Eine Nacht
by Amalthea77
Summary: Hermine verbringt eine Nacht mit Draco…im Krankenflügel. Dabei erfährt sie einige Dinge, die ein Feind lieber nicht erfahren sollte. Und keiner ahnt, dass genau dies der Tropfen ist, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. ACHTUNG: Keine Liebesgeschichte!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Gesundheit!**

"HAAAAAA-----TSCHIIIIIIIIII!" nieste es lautstark und Hermine versteckte ihr errötendes Gesicht hinter einem Taschentuch. Verdammter Schnupfen.

"Gesundheit!" wünschten die Tischnachbarn, nicht zum ersten Mal bei diesem Abendessen.

"Ich sehe schon, morgen sind wir alle krank und der Test in Kräuterkunde fällt flach…" vermutete Ron, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine den Tag über so ziemlich jeden angesteckt hatte, der in ihre Nähe gekommen war.

Obwohl…bisher machten eigentlich alle einen recht gesunden Eindruck, nur am Tisch der Slytherins schien ebenfalls was ausgebrütet zu werden.

Erstens war es eindeutig ruhiger als sonst und zweitens hatte der sonst so vorlaute Malfoy in der letzten Schulstunde des Tages, Zaubertränke, kein böses Wort verlauten lassen. Im Gegenteil, es war auffallend gewesen, wie ruhig er sich verhalten hatte.

Aber ihm gönnte Ron einen ordentlichen Schnupfen oder Schlimmeres.

Es trompetete laut in Harrys Ohr, als Hermine sich die Nase putzte, um danach laut zu seufzen, bevor das Ganze in einen mittelschweren Hustenanfall ausartete.

"Ich denke, ich beende das Essen für heute und lass mir von Madam Pompfrey was geben. Wie soll ich sonst nur den morgigen Tag überstehen? Wir sehen uns gleich…"

Möglichst leise und unauffällig verließ Hermine die große Halle, nur um direkt vor der Tür wieder laut zu niesen. "Verdammt!" hörte man sie noch schimpfen, dann war es ruhig.

Am Tisch der Slytherins kämpfte Draco mit seinem Teller. Nein, eigentlich kämpfte er nicht, denn er hatte bisher nicht mal die Gabel zur Hand genommen, weil er absolut keinen Appetit hatte. Schon seit dem Mittagessen kämpfte er mit Magenkrämpfen, die sich besonders in den letzten Stunden zu einer gleich bleibend widerlichen Übelkeit gesellt hatten. Aber er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er nun jammernd in den Krankenflügel spazierte.

Aber nun, beim Anblick der Speisen, dem Geruch und besonders dem Schmatzen um ihn herum, fühlte er sich so gar nicht nach Essen, eher dem Gegenteil, ihm war gewaltig nach Kotzen zumute. Draco wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Er würde doch nicht…oder doch…sollte er vielleicht….raus gehen…

Noch während er überlegte, war es schon zu spät dazu.

Ein herzhaftes Rülpsen von Crabbe, direkt zu seiner Rechten, gab ihm den Rest.

Schlagartig schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaffte es gerade noch, über die Bank zu steigen, bevor er mit seinem Würgen das Geplapper der ganzen Halle zum Verstummen brachte.

Während die Slytherins erschrocken und leicht angeekelt drein blickten, brachen die anderen Tische in ein fieses Kichern aus. Besonders am Gryffindor Tisch wurde die Schadenfreude über diese Blamage alles andere als versteckt.

"OH MEIN GOTT! Da gibt unsere Kalkleiste Malfoy die beste Showeinlage der letzten fünf Jahre und Hermine verpasst es!" grölte Ron, dem nicht mal der Appetit vergangen war, obwohl der Steinboden vor Malfoy eine seltsame Dekoration bekommen hatte und das stetige Würgen alles andere als angenehm klang, denn der blonde Junge war anscheinend noch nicht fertig mit dem Ausspucken seines Essens.

Professor Snape, der zuständige Hauslehrer, hatte nun den Schrecken ebenfalls überwunden und eilte mit seinem "Siebentage-Regenwetter-Gesicht" herbei, um seinem Schüler zu Hilfe zu kommen, denn Malfoy wankte und stützte sich an der Bank auf, während er langsam in die Knie sackte.

Erneut musste er würgen und spuckte seinem Lehrer beinahe auf die Schuhe, dieser konnte aber gerade noch einen Schritt zurück machen.

Wenn Snape um seinen Schüler besorgt war, dann sah man es ihm nicht an. "Alles draußen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte er unwirsch und zog den bedauernswerten Jungen eher unsanft auf die Beine zurück. "Dann wollen wir Sie wohl mal in den Krankenflügel bringen, wenn Sie sich denn in der Lage fühlen…"

Draco, der sich immer noch hundeelend fühlte, wurde sich nur halbwegs bewusst, was gerade geschehen war. Es ging ihm viel zu schlecht, um sich darüber momentan Gedanken zu machen. Die Übelkeit war immer noch da, sein Magen tanzte Wiener Walzer und sein Kopf schien zu platzen. Schwindelig war ihm auch, weswegen Snape nun fest seinen Arm ergriff, den Malfoy schwankte bedenklich.

"Weiß nicht…'tschuldigung…" presste er hervor, nur um gleichzeitig wieder zu würgen. Diesmal traf er zumindest Snapes Robe, wenn er auch die Schuhe erneut verfehlte.

"Meine Güte, Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind doch beinahe erwachsen! Haben Sie nicht gelernt, dass man ein Badezimmer aufsucht, bevor so etwas passiert? Haben Sie denn gar keine Kontrolle über sich?" schalt Snape, wie mit einem Kleinkind, dass sich nass gemacht hatte, aber völlig ohne Mitgefühl.

Allerdings tauchte doch eine winzige Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn auf, als er die Haut des Jungen berührte, Malfoy schien regelrecht zu glühen und machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich noch lange auf den Beinen halten können. "Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen!" kam im Befehlston.

Der Gryffindor Tisch war kurz davor, Beifall zu klatschen, als Draco von seinem Hauslehrer beinahe aus der Halle getragen wurde. Das würde so schnell nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.

"Scheibenkleister…das hat mir den Abend versüßt. Malfoy kotzt vor der ganzen Schule seinen Lehrer voll!" Ron konnte sich kaum noch halten vor lachen, während Harry gerade die Horrorvorstellung hatte, was Snape wohl mit ihm veranstalten würde, wenn er ihn so charmant angespuckt hätte. Okay, er mochte es lieber nicht herausfinden.

"Komm, wir schauen mal, ob Hermine schon wieder entlassen wurde, gleichzeitig können wir noch mal einen Blick auf unseren kranken Malfoy werfen. DER wird sicherlich heute Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben…auf persönliche Anordnung von Snape, der Angst um die Teppiche im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum hat!"

Ron zog Harry am Arm von der Bank hoch und sie verließen recht eilig die große Halle, um bloß nichts zu verpassen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke für eure Reviews, es freut mich sehr, dass sich ein paar Leser gefunden haben ___

_Ja, und es stimmt, Ron ist wirklich gefühllos, aber ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. _

_Nun ja, dann werfen wir mal einen Blick auf die Geschehnisse im Krankenflügel. _

**2. Schlaflos?**

_Ich kann es nicht fassen…._schoss es Hermine durch den dröhnenden Kopf.

Aber es war real, sie lag in einem Bett der Krankenstation, vollgefüllt mit Spezial-Erkältungstrank und stellte sich schlafend, während Madam Pompfrey gerade dabei war, den sich wehrenden Malfoy dazu zu überreden, seinen Pyjama überzuziehen. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde war sie schon dabei.

Zwischendurch hatte sie Harry und Ron zu Hermines Bedauern wieder fortgeschickt. Wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil sie alle Hände voll mit diesem Schwachkopf zu tun hatte.

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, sie und dieser Idiot alleine im Krankenflügel? Die ganze Nacht und vielleicht sogar noch länger? Gruselige Vorstellung.

Warum musste Malfoy gerade an dem Tag schlecht werden, an dem sie erkältet war?

Hermine war erschrocken hochgefahren, als Malfoy hereingebracht worden war, von niemand anderem als ihrem "Lieblingslehrer", der aufgebracht herum gezetert hatte. Nicht gerade leise, wie es vielleicht in einem Krankensaal angebracht gewesen wäre.

Wie sie es verstanden hatte, hatte sich Malfoy wohl auf Snape übergeben und das brachte den Lehrer in Rage. Hermine fand das äußerst amüsant, Malfoy war wohl einer der wenigen Schüler, die damit lebend davon kamen.

So wütend wie er gekommen war, war Snape auch davon gerauscht, als Madame Pompfrey sich Malfoy angenommen hatte. Und dieser war, trotz aller Krankheit, wieder mal ganz das Ekel, das er immer war.

"Mr. Malfoy, entweder SIE ziehen sich jetzt ihren Schlafanzug an oder ICH ziehe Ihnen Ihren Schlafanzug an, suchen Sie es sich aus!" schimpfte die Heilerin.

"Vergessen Sie es! Ich bleibe nicht hier, nicht mit diesem…diesem…dieser Granger da! Lassen sie mich los!"

Ob Malfoy sich bewusst war, dass er wie ein aufmüpfiges, kleines Kind klang? Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern.

"Jetzt machen Sie doch nicht so ein Theater! Sie sind krank und müssen hier bleiben! Und seien Sie bitte etwas leiser, sonst wecken Sie Miss Granger noch auf!"

Es schien ein endloser Kampf zu werden und wie Hermine durch ihre halb geschlossenen Augen beobachten konnte, zog sich Malfoy letztendlich doch alleine und vor sich her fluchend um, sah es aber wohl nicht ein, sich in sein Bett zu legen, denn er saß beinahe schmollend auf der Bettkante.

"Wenn das mein Vater erfährt! Mich mit diesem Schlammblut hier alleine einzusperren….was fällt denen ein?" knurrte es geflüstert aus seiner Richtung, er verstummte aber sofort, als die schnellen Schritte der Heilerin zu hören waren.

"Sie liegen ja immer noch nicht unter Ihrer Decke!" Madam Pompfrey schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während sie eine dampfende Kanne Tee auf den Nachttisch stellte.

"Ich habe auch immer noch nicht vor, HIER zu bleiben!" fauchte Draco.

"Ihnen bleibt aber nichts anderes übrig, Sie haben Fieber und sich so oft übergeben, dass ich Sorge dafür zu tragen habe, dass Sie wieder Flüssigkeit aufnehmen und sich ausruhen. Und nun legen Sie sich bitte hin, sonst zaubere ich Ihnen Gitterstäbe ans Bett!"

Hermine war überrascht, dass Malfoy nun tatsächlich unter seine Decke schlüpfte und den Becher Tee annahm, den Madam Pompfrey ihm in die Hand drückte. Die Heilerin war dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Drohungen auch wahr machte.

"Langsam trinken, damit er nicht gleich wieder raus kommt…und danach versuchen Sie am besten zu schlafen. Wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie nach mir. Auf Ihrem Tisch steht eine Schüssel, falls Ihnen wieder übel wird." sagte sie schon etwas fürsorglicher und zog die Vorhänge um Malfoys Bett herum mit ihrem Zauberstab zu, bevor sie den Krankensaal verließ.

Außer einem genervt klingenden Seufzen erklang vorerst nichts mehr aus dem Bett schräg gegenüber und Hermine beschloss, zu schlafen.

Lange hielt die Ruhe allerdings nicht an und Hermine wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Von einem äußerst unangenehmen Geräusch.

Angewidert stellte sie fest, dass Malfoy sich zu übergeben schien und das nicht gerade leise.

"So eine Scheiße!" fluchte ihr verfeindeter Mitschüler rücksichtslos laut zwischen seinem Keuchen.

Nicht ohne Schadenfreude öffnete Hermine ein Auge, als eilige Schritte erklangen und die Heilerin hinter dem Vorhang verschwand. Geschah diesem Spinner recht, dass er sich mal so richtig auskotzen musste.

"Was wollen SIE denn schon wieder hier?"

Helfen lassen wollte er sich anscheinend auch nicht, auch wenn Madame Pompfrey nicht nachgab. Selbst krank war dieser Kerl frech, trotzig und vor allem uneinsichtig. Sicherlich ein schwieriger Patient.

Eine schier endlose Diskussion begann und Hermine hörte nur halb zu, bis Malfoy auf einmal

"Ich will aber nicht schlafen! Haben SIE das verstanden?" schrie, in einer Lautstärke, dass es sicherlich das halbe Schloss hören konnte.

Hermine konnte es sich kaum noch verkneifen, lauthals los zu lachen. Dieser Typ benahm sich wirklich lächerlich. Sie freute sich schon darauf, Ron und Harry von dieser unruhigen Nacht zu erzählen und einem Fünfzehnjährigen, der einem Kleinkind alle Ehre machte.

Die würden ihre helle Freude daran haben.

Gespannt lauschte sie der weiteren Diskussion und traute ihren Ohren kaum, als Malfoys Stimme zu zittern begann. Das war besser, als ein spannendes Theaterstück.

"Mr. Malfoy, nun beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal, ich habe hier etwas, das Ihnen zu einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf verhilft.." weiter kam die Dame nicht, denn ein lautes "NEIN!" und das Klirren einer zerschellenden Flasche auf dem Steinboden verkündete Malfoys Widerwillen.

"Jetzt erklären Sie mir bitte, was dieses Theater soll? Warum möchten Sie denn nicht schlafen? Es wird Ihnen doch gut tun…." Versuchte es Madame Pompfrey nun auf die liebevolle Art und Weise.

"WEIL ICH NICHT SCHLAFEN WILL!" kam weniger liebevoll zurück. "Und nun verschwinden Sie, ich will endlich meine Ruhe! Und geben Sie mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Bildete Hermine es sich ein, oder klang Malfoy nun wirklich verheult?

"Aber das ist doch kein Grund in Tränen auszubrechen, Mr. Malfoy…und Ihren Stab werde ich sicher verwahren, bis Sie wieder entlassen werden, Sie brauchen ihn hier nicht…und nun werden Sie schlafen…sie wollen doch auch wieder gesund werden…." beantwortete ihre geistige Frage und das "Wagen Sie es bloß nicht!" von Malfoy deutete darauf hin, dass die Heilerin zu härteren Mitteln griff.

Natürlich saß Madame Pompfrey am längeren Hebel, so sehr sich Malfoy auch wehrte, nur einige Zeit später war es ruhig und Madame Pompfrey seufzte leise und zufrieden. Wofür war sie eine Hexe? Sie bekam jeden Patienten zum schlafen, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

"Warum denn nicht gleich so?" flüsterte sie, während sie die zerzauste Stoffeule, die sich unter Malfoys privaten Dingen befunden hatte, unter die Decke des schlafenden Jungen legte.

Als endlich das Licht wieder ausgelöscht war und von Malfoys Bett ein leises Schnarchen erklang, konnte Hermine ihr Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken, musste dann aber erneut husten und betete, dass Malfoy nicht wieder erwachte.

Den konnte man nun wirklich niemandem zumuten, aber wer schlief, sündigte ja bekanntlich nicht.

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schlief Hermine ein, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie noch so einiges erwartete. Dinge, von denen Draco sicherlich nicht wollte, dass sie irgendwer erfuhr, schon mal gar nicht Hermine.

TBC


End file.
